The stories of Clove
by MockingjayRebellion
Summary: Entries from clove's POV from The leading up to the reaping to in the arena.


Clove. That's all you need to know. I don't particularly want to talk about my family but I feel the need too for you to get to know me better. Since I first started school which was at the age of 5 I've been training for The Hunger Games. After school early in the mornings, weekends you name it whenever I had a free moment. My parents always dreamed about their child being a Victor so when my Gym teacher told them I had potential at the age of 5 that's all they cared about. The school gym teachers are required to watch out for students who are fit, strong and quick on their feet. I stood out ever since I was small in gym. I was faster than all the girls, strong considering my size and was always up for a challenge. I'm an only child which means I get full attention from my parents. But with parents like mine that's the last thing you want. I won't lie I'm jealous of those kids whose parents show them affection, give them treats and don't expect any more than good grades but in the end that's not going to keep you alive if you're chosen to represent your district. There are a few families like mine who train daily and watch their diet to be ready for the hunger games. In some district mainly the poorer ones people dread the day of the reaping. I guess I can understand that but I believe everyone should be ready for anything and expect the worst. Here in district 2 it's an honor to represent not only your district but your family in the hunger games. So even if you didn't want to take part in the games forgetting about how bad you're making yourself and your family look there will always be someone there to take your place.

I enter the gym it's seven in the morning. There are already people here teenagers like myself. There are about 30 here only about five are actually decent and have potential the rest are obviously now worrying as the time for the reaping is coming up and are trying to get that extra bit of work in. They might as well go home and get the sleep. It's easy to see the few who have been training for years. They actually know how to hold spears probe rally and handle a blade without looking like a 7 year old who's handing it to their mother to chop the carrots for dinner. I walk over to the target pick up a few knifes and throw them bulls eye. All of them. "Nothing else you could practice doing?" I look behind me and see Cato he's built like a tank and at least 6 ft tall. He's about a year older than me 16. I'm the best knife thrower here. I never miss. " You can never have enough practice" I say coolly while picking up three more knifes landing them right beside the others. I hear a quiet laugh break his lips before he walks away towards the weights. I don't know Cato that well. I'd just know home to see around the gym we rarely speak but he's without a doubt the best guy here. He's everything you need to be a victor and he's got his head in the right place which isn't up his rear end. I look to my left and see Eron over with the bow and arrows. He's not half bad but could be a lot better if he didn't keep looking at the mirrors every minute to make sure he looks good. I'm pretty sure he blow dries his hair every morning and carries a comb around with him too. Which leads to the reason I'd like to see him in the arena. To see how he would survive without a mirror. In the back corner I see Talix she's a beautiful and would have the vote for best looking but she's also freakishly strong for her stature. I've been training with her ever since I was 5.

There are about 30 regulars by that I mean people who come here daily. Not counting the hour and a half training in school every morning. That 30 is just this gym. There are loads around but this Is one is in the center of the city, the largest and the best equipped. Sometimes I go to the smaller gyms as do the rest but it depends on what we want to work on that pacific day. We all know each other to see maybe the first name but that's pretty much it. Most conversation is about training . We like to keep a space between us especially boys and girls encase were in the arena together. After all there can only be one victor.

At 11 I break for lunch. The gym has filled up now. Most of us who have been coming here for years come here early in the morning and retreat to the others in the evening. I decide to sit outside since the cafeteria is full. "Don't you just hate all these newbies flooding the place?" Deano says as he sits down beside me. Deano is a comedian and possible the nicest guy you'll ever talk to Deano also happens to be my cousin. Every year I dread the thought of been reaped with him. He's my closest family member and friend. His family like mine also want him one day to be victor and has been training since I have. I laugh as I think of the "newbies" They stick to the training in school alone mostly. You can see the panic on some of their faces when they see Rachella camouflaging, Caley with how fast she runs on the mill. "Two more weeks Deano, two more weeks" That's when we will be finding out who will be representing District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games.


End file.
